This invention relates to portable head screens or netting adapted to be slipped over the hat of the wearer so as to protect his head from mosquitos or similar insects. Heretofore, head screens have been known but none has been particularly designed to be easily rolled or folded up into an integral storage packet or envelope forming a part of the device.